The invention relates to an optical device for exposure of a sensor device for a vehicle according to claim 1. Further, the invention relates to a system with a sensor device for a vehicle according to claim 13 and to a method for exposure of such a sensor device for a vehicle according to claim 22.
It is known from the state of the art that sensor devices for image capturing and image reproduction are for example used in vehicles. Besides, for example sensor devices or sensor systems are used for monitoring of a detection area outside the vehicle in order to detect the presence of a user and/or gestures of the user. In dependence of a detected approaching and/or gesture for example a function at the vehicle is performed like for example an authentication. By such sensor devices the image reproduction is not paramount for the user of a vehicle.
Disadvantageously with the known solutions that with unfavorable light conditions a detection is more complicated or not possible. Hereby, the risk of an error detection or an error interpretation of the gesture or the approaching increases due to the sensor device. Further, for the use of the sensor device often a high energy consumption (meaning power and/or voltage consumption) is necessary in order to increase the sensitivity. Likewise, due to an erroneous detection the energy consumption is increased and the reaction time is decreased. An increase of the light sensitivity further requires a complex configuration with possibly expensive components for the sensor device or the sensor system like for example the use of greater pixels or the use of illumination elements.